One Night More
by BabyMoana
Summary: It's been twenty years since everyone graduated from Cross Academy. After those twenty years Yuki, Aido, and Kaname pop out of nowhere to give Zero an invitation to the reunion Cross is holding. After twenty years Zero's heart still beats for one pureblood in general. At the reunion, strange things happen that make Zero's life even weirder than it was already. WARNING: MPREG, YAOI
1. Invite

Lavander eyes looked up at the crystal clear blue sky. The warm weather always spiked the hunter into a good mood. A silver-haired male walked out of his house, wearing a straw hat on his head along with shorts and a top. Slowly and carefully Zero made his way through his garden that he had spent so much time working on and headed to the beautiful red tomatoes. Grabbing the watering can that was already full of fresh, clean water Zero fed the plants their supply of water for the day.

Loud knocks echoed from the front door. Zero looked behind himself before looking back at the plants. Zero quickly put the watering can to the side and turned around to head back inside until he stopped. Peering over the only neck high wooden fence that led to the front of his house he could see Yuki, Aido and...Kaname.

' _What are they doing here?'_ Zero wondered as he quickly rushed inside and unlocked the door. Yuki looked at him with a great big smile. She looked very different since high school. She had longer hair that curled around the waist, she had some kind of glow to her skin. Zero knew that Kaname had changed her into a pureblood so it was no surprise to the hunter when he saw fangs providing out from under her lips.

Kaname looked the exact same, still looked young and healthy as did Aido who had slightly longer hair than high school.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zero asked curiously. He needed to fight off his upcoming excitement that boiled inside him. He hadn't seen his childhood friend in 20 years.

"Well, Cross is holding a reunion and told us where you lived so that we could give you the invitation," Yuki said and handed Zero a pink letter with the details on the party.

"Thanks, Yuki but I don't really do parties." Zero stated.

Yuki rolled her brown eyes before grabbing one of Zero's cold hands. "Well, can you at least come to this one, please? It's not just a random get together this part is special." Yuki stated. Zero sighed heavily before looking at her.

"I'll think about it." Zero stated and watched as Yuki jumped up and down in joy.

"Thank you!" Yuki stated.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Zero asked curiously as he looked up at Aido. Zero purposely avoided the pureblood for a good reason. He didn't want to feel his heart beat loudly in his chest like 20 years ago. In fact, that was exactly what Zero was worried about. He didn't want his long forgotten feelings coming back.

It always caused him heartache knowing Yuki would only be the one for Kaname.

"Sure," Aido replied to the hunter's offer. Zero stepped to the side quickly and allowed the three into his small house.

"Do you guys want tea or something to eat?" Zero asked as he closed the door and looked at the small group that stood awkwardly.

"No thank you," Yuki replied with a soft shake of her head.

Aido shook his head, his mouth not bothering to say words.

Lavender eyes then made their way to Kaname.

 _Please don't beat._

 _Please don't go out of rhythm._

 _Please don't have feelings for him._

 **Badum Badum**

The pace of his heart got faster and faster making the hunter on the inside groan. He still had feelings for the pureblood, even after twenty years.

Kaname shook his head and continued to stare at the hunter.

' _Why is he staring at me like that? Is he afraid I still have feelings for Yuki? If only I could have told him how I feel before he left with Yuki.'_ Zero thought in his head sadly and looked away from the pureblood.

"I have good news Zero," Yuki said as she stepped forwards. Zero looked up at the girl with curious eyes. "I'm Pregnant," Yuki said with a beautiful smile.

Zero's eyes widened as his heart stopped beating. He should be happy that he'll be an uncle. But he wasn't. Pulling on a fake smile Zero walked over to Yuki and hugged her gently.

"Congratulations. You'll be great parents." Zero said referring to both Yuki and Kaname.

"Thank you," Yuki replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Zero backed away from the Yuki slowly. "Well, we best be off. The reunion is in two days." Yuki informed as she walked over to the door with Aido and Kaname.

"Sorry, we didn't stay for longer Kiryu," Aido stated almost in a snickering tone. Zero narrowed his lavender eyes and watched as the three left quietly.

' _Whats his problem?'_ Zero wondered but shrugged it off as he returned back to his garden, as he walked he looked down the pink paper that was decorated in blue shapes.

Sighing Zero discarded it on the bench he was about to walk past. Should he even go? It's not like he misses the academy. But it had been twenty years since he has seen Cross.

Maybe he should go.


	2. Meeting Everyone Again

**(A/N: Updates will not be longer than what they are already. Due to exams and studying, I have little time to make my updates longer. I hope you understand and do not expect me to make them longer.)**

 **~Renunion~**

Zero looked at the academy. It hadn't changed a bit in twenty years. It was still it's tall, olden day framed style. Zero looked down at his black watched that was on his right wrist.

 **9:30pm**

He was thirty minutes late arriving at the reunion but it's not like the hunter cared anyway. Sighing Zero moved from the front of the gates and began walking into the school. He felt so weird. He'd be fine walking into a school if he was a teenager but he was now 38 years old. He felt like some kind of predator walking into the school to catch children. That mere thought sent shivers down Zero's spine.

"You're late." A calm, relaxed but firm voice spoke. Zero stopped in his tracks, he turned his head to the right to see none other but a pureblood emerge from behind a tree.

"What are you doing out here?" Zero asked as he watched the pureblood walk to him.

"Well, I was out for a stroll and stumbled upon a dazed hunter looking at the academy like it was a memory from a dream," Kaname stated and made it to Zero's side.

"Well, it does feel like a memory from a dream." Zero stated and gave Kaname the cold shoulder.

"You are still as cold as you were twenty years ago." Kaname pointed out as the two made their way to Crosse's house.

"Mmhmm." Zero hummed in reply and looked up at the older male. "Out of curiosity how old are you now?" Zero asked making Kaname quirked a fine eyebrow as he looked down at the hunter.

"How old are you?" Kaname asked.

"38." Zero replied. "How old are you." Zero asked again.

"...41..." Kaname replied.

"Wow." Zero laughed under his breath. He didn't know Kaname was _that_ old.

"I'm not 50 yet." Kaname reminded to the laughing hunter.

" **Yet**." Zero snickered out and looked at the pureblood with amusement. Finally arriving at Crosse's house Zero reached out for the door handle and clamped his hand around the cold handle before pushing the door open slowly.

"I'm not old," Kaname stated as both he and Zero walked into Crosse's house.

Yep.

Nothing has changed. It's still that old place with the slightly sweet odor.

Cross looked at towards the door and jumped up in joy as he finally got to see his "Son" after twenty long lonely years. "I didn't think you would come," Cross said and rushed over to Zero. Zero was pulled quickly into an embrace. Groaning Zero went to push Cross away but felt the warm tears from Cross soaking into his clothes. "You...should...come...see...me...more...often." Cross cried into Zero's broad shoulder. "I'm not going to be around forever you know." Cross pointed out.

Zero hesitated for a bit before wrapping his arms around Cross. "I know, I'll come visit every weekend from now on," Zero promised and closed his eyes as he allowed a soft warm feeling fill his chest. After a minute Zero pulled away and wiped away Crosses tears.

"Come see everyone else," Cross said and turned around to lead the two vampires into the living room.

"We've got fantastic bundles of joys on the way," Cross stated.

"Rima, Ruka, and Yuki are all pregnant. How wonderful is that! I'm going to have grandchildren." Cross said happily as they entered the living room. Zero looked at the night class students who were dressed in casual. Ruka was very round. She was around eight months pregnant while Rima's belly was only obvious. It wasn't big but you could tell she was pregnant.

Zero sat down on the couch next to Kain who was happily rubbing Ruka's belly.

"Congratulations to you Rima and Ruka." Zero said kindly and watched as the two smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kiryu," Ruka said and looked at Kain lovingly.

 _'I wish I could look at someone with eyes like that.'_ Zero thought in his head.

"Kiryu-san you should find a lover soon and have a family of your own. You'll make an excellent father." Rima stated honestly to the hunter.

"I doubt I'd make a good parent. I barely have any knowledge of children." Zero stated with a little sad smile.

"Nonsense. I raised you well. You'll be an excellent parent." Cross stated proudly as he puffed his chest up. The room was filled with soft laughter at Cross.

"You could always adopt," Kain said after everyone stopped laughing. "If you can't find the right person to have a family with just adopt a kid," Kain stated.

"He'll find the right person in good time," Yuki said as he glared at Kain. "Don't make it seem like he'll never find a lover," Yuki stated.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Kain said as he raised his hands up in defeat.

"Um, well thanks for the suggestion but I want a baby with my lover, not just me raising another person child." Zero said as he scratched the back of his head.

The room went silent. Either they were thinking of something to say or trying to change the subject. Zero felt eyes on him making him look up to see Kaname looking at him. Soon as their eyes made contact the pureblood looked away.

Raising an eyebrow at the purebloods actions Zero shrugged it off as nothing and turned back to the others. Nobody talked for what seemed like years. "I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air." Zero said and stood up. He just came from being outside but he didn't want to be in an awkward room.

Walking passed the pureblood Zero made his way to the front door and soon left to take a breather. Outside and away from the awkwardness Zero felt like a ton of weights had been lifted off of his chest.


	3. Don't even get me started

The cold chilly air of the night sent light goosebumps up Zero's arm. His breath came out into small foggy clouds as he walked his way to the unused moon dorms. He didn't know why he was there but his feet continued to walk towards it. Pushing open the now rusty gate Zero walked into the moon dorms without anyone stopping him. Lavender eyes scanned the outside of the building. Plants had grown on the walls now. It looked like the moon dorms hadn't been touched in years. Which...it hadn't.

Zero opened the unlocked door and walked into the quiet moon dorms. Memories flooded back into his head. This is the place he despised. He hated coming here. Vampires would be roaming everywhere. But now it was so much more different. The moon dorms were like an object that connected him to when he was just a mere teenager. Zero slowly walked up the stairs. He knew which room he'd be going to. The purebloods.

Zero opened the door that led to the purebloods old room. It was so neat. Nothing had been moved. The bed was still there along with the books that were now dusty. Zero's eyes trailed their way around the room until falling upon the purebloods chess game that laid on the desk unfinished. Slowly Zero walked over to the purebloods desk and sat down in the black chair. Zero raised a hand and moved a chess piece to the right.

"Do you like playing chess?" Kaname asked. Zero didn't even bother looking up. He knew who it was and he knew that he was being followed by the pureblood.

"I guess, it's not something I would play often but it is a very enjoyable game." Zero replied and looked up at the pureblood finally. "Would you like to play with me?" Zero asked as he tilted his head to the side curiously as his pale finger tapped against a chess piece.

"Why not." Kaname shrugged and walked over to the desk but had nowhere to sit. "Would you like to move it to the bed?" Kaname asked and watched as Zero nodded. Kaname picked up the chess carefully and skillfully made his way to the bed. Zero got off the chair and followed the pureblood to the bed.

"What are the others talking about back at Crosse's house?" Zero asked in curiosity as he sat on the bed facing Kaname.

"Just about babies and all that," Kaname said as he organized the chess game.

"I see...I'm guessing you are excited about having a baby. Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Zero wondered curiously.

"What baby?" Kaname asked as he moved a chess piece.

"Are you an idiot? I'm talking about Yuki. She's pregnant isn't she?" Zero said and pondered on where he was going to move.

"Oh yeah, that isn't my baby," Kaname stated making Zero look at him quickly.

"It's Aido's," Kaname stated. Zero's jaw dropped open as his wide lavender eyes stared at Kaname in shock.

"But you turned her into a pureblood and left the academy with her to make her your wife right?" Zero said to make sure he understood the situation.

"Yes, but after a year it's like we stopped loving each other. It turns out I wasn't ready for marriage when she was. I also wasn't ready to be in a commitment when she was. We were really opposite people. She ended up ending the relationship and chose to be with Aido. Nineteen years later they are expecting their first child." Kaname explained.

"Are you ready for a commitment now? It has been nineteen years." Zero said as he finally came out of the shock.

"Yeah I think I am. I just need to find a lover." Kaname said and looked down at the chess board.

' _Me!'_ Zero yelled in his head but the simple word failed to leave his mouth.

Kaname instantly looked up at hunter as if he was shocked about something. "Is everything okay?" Zero asked slowly. Kaname nodded and looked back down at the board game.

Zero moved his chess piece and watched as Kaname quickly did the same. In a matter of minutes, the game had finished with Kaname winning. Oddly enough the chess pieces were back to their original spot before Zero had touched anything.

"There is no beating you is there?" Zero said with a small chuckle.

"It's possible but unlikey. I've been playing ever since I was eight." Kaname stated and got up off the bed with the chess board in his hand and put the game back on the desk.

"Do you ever consider wanting a baby?" Kaname asked as he turened around to look at the hunter.

"Don't even start with that." Zero stated as he laid on the bed comfortably. "I left Crosses house cause the whole baby thing is making me feel sad." Zero stated honestly to the pureblood.

"Why are you sad?" Kaname asked as he sat on the bed next to Zero.

"Because I'm soon to be fourty and I don't have a family of my own." Zero stated and looked up at the pureblood.

"Well I am fourty and still don't have a family." Kaname stated and laid down with the hunter.

"I bet you get offeres from every single girl that sees you though." Zero mumbled out.

"Prehaps but they aren't my type. I want someone who loves me a lot and someone that I've known for a decent amount of time." Kaname listed off.

' _Like me?'_ Zero asked in his head and watched Kaname look down at him. ' _He's so lucky. He gets females offering themselves to him. Everyone is scared of me.'_ Zero huffed in his head unhappily.

"You know if you act more nicer to people instead of giving people a cold look. Females would offer thmselves to you." Kaname stated as if reading Zero's mind.

"Thats a little hard for me. I've always given people the cold shoulder or stare. It's what I do." Zero stated and looked up at the pureblood.

"Well you're wasting your handsome looks." Kaname stated making Zero's eyes widen. That would have to be the nicest thing anyone has said to him...well the nicest thing _Kaname_ had ever said to him.

"I'm...not...that handsome." Zero whispered under his breath and looked up at the roof. "I like the moon dorms now. It's nice and quiet." Zero said as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Indeed it's very quiet." Kaname agreed and quickly rised from the bed. "We better get back, they all might be worried about us." Kaname stated as he walked over to the door.

"Yeah you're right." Zero said and got up from the bed.

"Wow the hunter finally agrees with me. Only took you twenty years." Kaname stated teasingly and opened the door for Zero.

"Well a lot has changed over twenty years." Zero stated and walked out of the room. Kaname chuckled as he closed the door and followed behind the other.


End file.
